The Biggest What If: Part Two
by swimmeralltheway
Summary: Just as Charlotte's life starts to simmer down, it spirals out of control. This is the sequel to The Biggest "What If." This story, however, takes place during The Outsiders. (I own NOTHING. All rights go to S.E. Hinton, except for my characters Charlotte, Benvolio (Charlotte), and the other characters not originally in The Outsiders. Enjoy!) There is a little cursing. No romance!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Charlotte's POV

I walked out from the coldness of the pool building into the warmth of the sunlight. Swimming was going well. I was getting back in shape from losing my left leg. I was still not as fast as I once was, but I was starting to get close to my old times. I was walking with my best friend Benvolio. We're twins, not by blood, but everything else. We have the same name. She's Charlotte, I'm Charlotte. I call her Benvolio, and she calls me Romeo. It's how we roll. Anyway, we were walking from swimming, when I heard a scream a few blocks away. I couldn't tell whose voice it was, but I knew it had to be a Greaser. For one it was on the West side, and two the Socs like to come over and jump them. And also, a Soc wasn't stupid enough to come onto this side of town by himself. I grabbed Benvolio's hand and started running towards the commotion. We arrived at a scene with Ponyboy shivering on the ground with most of the gang running after a car. This could only mean that I was right; the Socs were here. Those blasted Socs always are picking on Greasers. They were even so low as to try to jump a girl. Key word, try. They may have muscles, but they are stupid. I speak from experience. I walked over to Ponyboy and poked him on the shoulder. He looked up at me. I could tell he was trying his hardest not to cry.

"You ok, Ponyboy?" I asked.

"I'm fine. How was practice?" he asked. I could tell he was trying to change the topic. Pony was a shy kid. He probably didn't like all the attention.

I gave him a light, friendly punch to his shoulder. "Tuff enough. Practice was good. Did you get cut or something?"

He looked surprised and confused at what I said. Soda came over and took out a cloth. He put it against Ponyboy's forehead. The blood from Ponyboy's forehead turned the cloth into a sickly shade of red. When Pony saw the magically reddened cloth, he seemed to understand what I meant by my question. Dally came over to where we were. I looked up at Benny V and saw that her eyes became round and mouth slightly opened, then just as quickly turned into a snarl. I followed her gaze and saw her staring at Dally. I had no idea why she was looking at Dally. I turned back to Ponyboy. He was starting to rise from the cold pavement. He accepted a weed from Two-Bit and calmed down a little. I smiled. He was a tough little fellow.

"So, I wanted to hunt some action down. Any of you guys interested?" asked Dally. Dally gave me a look that plainly said, "don't come." I'm friends with the gang, but not a Greaser myself. I'm still part of the middle class and so is Benvolio. I didn't want to conform to any group. I liked to wander around and hang out with different people. I didn't tell the guys this, but I have a few Soc friends too. Not the jerks that I want to kick where the sun don't shine, but nice, girly friends that actually understand friendship. One of them was Carly. She is very nice. She swims with me and also goes to my school. She's good friends with Ellie. They both like parties and boys. I still haven't taken a liking for boys. When people ask me if I like Pony, Johnny, or anyone else, I laugh in their face and tell them they have five seconds to run. I don't like boys yet. I'm not like Carly or Ellie. I hang out with them, but they can only take so much of me. That's right, I am the weird, funny, crazy, cooky, and loud girl. I always try to show of my abnormality. I sing (only when I want to damage someone's ear drums), dance, run, and sometimes sleep in the middle of the hallways at school. I go around quoting my favorite books and annoying people. Most people think I'm crazy, and maybe I am. The only person I know who can tolerate this is Benny V. We have inside jokes, laugh, and do crazy things. We're so close, that's how we came up with the twin sister thing. First; both our names were Charlotte, second; we acted the same, and third; we're both awesome. That's why our relationship works well.

Snapping back into reality, I realize that Ponyboy and Johnny are going to the movies with Dally. That's good, Johnny could use some guy time. He hangs around Benny V and I. I think all this girl is good for him. When Steve had given the "talk" about girls to Johnny, Johnny couldn't even look at us for days. I had almost killed Steve for that, but he convinced me he only meant girls like the ones Dally and Two-Bit pick up. After a while, Johnny came back to hanging out with us again. It wasn't dating or romance, but friends chilling together having a fun time together. "Ok," I said, "Benvolio and I will hang out at the library if you need us." Dally looked at Benny V and gave her the dirtiest look I've ever seen. She just stared back at him, with that same stubborn, tough look. It creeped me out how similar both of them acted. We left and headed for the library. It took us longer than it should have because of my prosthetic leg, but we made it there nonetheless. We found a table in the back and started to read. I had with me a copy of The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet. It was the same copy I had at the beach house in Florida. I enjoyed reading it. Benvolio had a copy of Gone With the Wind. She enjoys that book a lot. We silently read for a few hours. Finally, the librarian had to kick us out because they had to close. We walked into the starry night. We started to walk to my place. It was dangerous walking at night alone, but with the murder of Johnny's dad and surviving a shark attack, I gained some serious street cred. Everyone was either in awe or fear because of my past actions. No matter what, no one picked on me anymore. I didn't have to worry about some Socs trying to jump me. They wouldn't, and if they did, this prosthetic leg isn't just good for helping me walk. We made it back to my house safe and sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charlotte's POV

We walked into the place I called home. It was a decent looking house, but I still prefer hanging out at other people's houses. I went into the kitchen to get some food. I came out holding a bag of almonds to see Benny V sitting on the couch with a suspicious smile on her face. I sighed outwardly, I knew what she did. "Ok," I said, "cough it up!"

"What do you mean?" she asked, a little too quickly.

"Don't play dumb." My voice was stern, like a teacher when he asks the students why they didn't do their homework.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes as she took a few of my possessions out of her pockets.

"Thank you." I said sarcastically.

"You're ever so welcome, my good sir." she replied. I couldn't help but smile. See, Benvolio likes to steal objects to see if the person can notice. It's just a hobby. From where she picked it up from I do not know? She doesn't go out and shoplift, just from friends, and she always gives it back. I learned with her to never put your guard down. We both made our way to the couch. We sat down and enjoyed the moment of silence very rare to hear in the busy schedules of our lives. Finally, I started a new conversation. "Where did you ever pick up this habit?" I asked.

"Oh, a family member taught me." she replied.

"Who?"

"You wouldn't know him." she answered quickly. I could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"So," I said, "I was thinking of trying out for the school play."

"Why?" Benvolio asked.

"I thought it would be ironic if I got the lead role."

"But the lead role is..." Benny V paused for a moment before looking at me, then started to laugh hysterically. I joined in. After a few minutes of straight laughter, it was reduced to a small chuckle.

"So," Benvolio said while still laughing at the same time, "you're trying out for the pirate role."

I started to laugh again. "I got the role in the bag. I even can use a REAL pirate's leg!"

"Well, I think you will get it. I can even give you my eyepatch."

"Why do you have an eyepatch?" I asked.

"No reason."

"Good enough for me. Hey do you want to spend the night?"

"Sure. Let me just call my parents."

"Ok, I'll be here."

"Well, it is your house. I expected nothing less." After a few minutes, Benny V came back into the room.

"They said yes." she said.

"Epic. Let's go to sleep, I'm tired." I grabbed a few blankets and pillows and threw them on the ground. We both just flopped on the ground and grabbed pillows.

"Night sis." I said.

"Night coz." she replied. We both fell asleep, oblivious to what was happening outside. More specifically, at the park...

I woke up around seven o'clock. I turned my head to see Benvolio was still asleep. See, a friend would let her sleep in, a best friends would just poke her to wake her up, but not-blood sisters have a different way...I tackled her and when she shot up in alarm I shoved a handful of whipped cream into her face. That woke her up. She glared at me and tried to keep a straight face. That last for about three seconds. We both started to burst out laugh, and I didn't notice she was approaching me until the coldness of the whipped cream hit my face. It made us laugh even harder. After about ten minutes of tackling and whipped cream wars, we got up. I went to the bathroom to try to get the whipped cream out of my hair. Once I did, I got dressed and brushed my teeth. "Hey Benvolio," I asked, "you want to head over to the Curtis' house?"

"Sure," she replied, "why not?" She got her coat, and I got my hoodie, and we made our way there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you EDI for reviewing this! I'm glad you liked it.**

Chapter 3

Charlotte's POV

"Hey Dar-Bear, why so down?" I asked as I walked into the house. Darry was sitting in his airchair like a statue. It almost looked like he had been in that position for a few hours. He didn't look up or answer my question. "What's wrong Darry?" I asked in a calm, soothing voice. I walked over to his chair and turned his face so it was looking at me. His eyes were stormy. "You can tell me. What's wrong?" Darry tried to avoid my gaze, but it didn't work. We had a silent stare off for a few moments until I became impatient. "Fine, I'll ask Ponyboy. PONYBOY!," I screamed from the room, "why's Darry being weird?"

"He's not going to answer," Darry said in a flat, quiet voice.

"Well, why won't he?" I retorted.

"Because...because...he's not there."

"Where is he?" I was getting impatient.

"I don't know."

"Haha, very funny. Now where is he?" I thought this was a joke. Darry ALWAYS knows where Pony is. He has to be careful and know where Pony he, so the social workers won't separate them.

"I told you I don't know. We got into a fight, and I...I...I...hit him." Darry said the last two words as if they were poison to his mouth. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Darry did what!

"What the heck were you thinking? Why the heck did you do that?" I screamed.

"I didn't mean to."

"Shut up. Don't give me that. I should report you for this." And with that I went behind Darry and tilted his armchair until Darry fell out. I was cursing him out for being a terrible person. I usually didn't curse, but when I was mad, I could use some very interesting vocabulary. I blamed Montague for that. She was another one in my gang. Probably because they thought I would hurt him, two set of hands pulled me back. I was struggling to get loose, but once I saw Benny V and Soda holding me back, I knew escape would be near impossible. "Let me at him," I screamed, "he deserves it." I kept struggling. They both tried to calm me down, but it wasn't working. After minutes of this going on, we heard a knock on the front door. I stopped, and we all looked at the door. Once Soda was sure I wasn't going to attack Darry, he went and answered the door. Two police men stepped inside. The only thing left in the room was silence. One of the policemen cleared his throat. "Is this the house of Ponyboy Curtis?" the officer asked.

Darry stood up to greet them. He looked rather nervous before he answered the question. "Yes," he said, "he lives here. I am his legal guardian. Is there a problem?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, there is a problem. This morning around 2:40 AM, a boy, by the name of Robert Sheldon, was stabbed with a knife. The witnesses say the murderer was a boy with black hair and wearing a jean jacket. His friend had reddish hair, sleeveless shirt, and jeans. The witnesses say the names of these boys were Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis. Would you care to make a statement?"

Soda paled. Darry had a worried look on his face. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Little, scarred Johnny killing someone! And a Soc too! This isn't right.

"And before we can interrogate you, we need to bring Charlotte to the station for questioning." said the other police officer.

"Which one?" asked Benny V.

"What do you mean?" asked the police officer.

"Well, both our names are Charlotte. To avoid confusion, just call me Benvolio or Benny V." answered Benvolio.

"And I'm Romeo. But, why do I need to come?" I asked.

"Well, we need to ask as many people as we can. This is a very serious crime."

"Meaning just because I killed someone out of self defense, I'm classified with people like Dally Winston?" I retorted. I looked over at Benvolio to see she paled a little too.

"Please don't start a fight. It won't take long." pleaded the police officer.

"Fine," I said exasperated. "Let's go. But hurry up, I don't have all day." I was rather annoyed.

"Of course." said the officer. I walked out with them to their car. It was a tuff looking car. It wasn't a mustang or corvette, but it still looked cool. I sat in the back seat. They started the car, and before I knew it, I was heading to the police station.

I sat in a comfortable chair with an officer named Mr. McCat. The chair was really comfy. I think they did that on purpose, so they accused would feel less scared, so that they would admit to their wrongs. I just stared blankly at him.

"So," Officer McCat said, "how are you?"

"I was fine until I had to be hauled here for no reason." I replied.

"We all know that you killed a man. So, we must have anyone who is in our records testify. Dally's coming later today."  
"Fine. Just hurry up, ok? I'm hungry."

"Ok. Where were you at 2:40 AM? he asked. He looked at my face to see if there would be any changes of emotion. I knew nothing, but I still kept a blank face. Last thing I needed was being accused as a helper to this crime..

"Sleeping. At my house. Benvolio can prove that statement, because she was there."

"Ok. What is your relationship with Ponyboy and Johnny?"

"We're friends. I hang out with them. They are very nice boys." I stressed that word. There is no way Johnny and Ponyboy would kill someone on purpose.

"Well, so far they are receiving the death penalty or life in prison without parole." he said, matter-of-factly.

"Let me ask you a question. Before this, have they had any record with you guys?"

"No, but-"

"Have they had any record with you guys?"

"No, but-"

"Have they had any record with you guys?"

"No, but-"

"Have they had any record with you guys?"

"No, but-"

"Have they had any record with you guys?"

"No."

"Good. Do you think, a fourteen and sixteen year old boy would want to have murder as their first charge against you?" I wanted to get it through his thick skull that these boys would not hurt someone on purpose.

"Well..."

"Please answer the question."

After a brief silence, he said, "No."

"So, don't you think it is, how should I describe this, peculiar that Johnny stabs someone?"

"It is."

"If you want my opinion, and I'm pretty sure you should take it, I think your 'witnesses' are holding back information. It's just a guess, but I think you should ask them again what really happened that night. Or, should I say this morning. Because I know Ponyboy and Johnny. Johnny can't even kill a cockroach, much less stab someone. And he wouldn't do it without a good reason. So, think about what I've said. Now, I'm going. Anymore questions?"

"No."

"Good morrow to you, sir." I walked out of the interrogation room sassily. I smiled to myself at the look of dumb struck on Officer McCat's face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Charlotte's POV

I was walking back to the Curtis' house. I had nowhere else to go. Benvolio probably left, and I didn't want to go home quite yet. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I didn't notice I was being trailed by a red mustang. I finally noticed and cursed in my head. This is what got me jumped before, by not paying attention. I just put my hands in the pockets of my hoodie and continued to walk. Hopefully, they would leave. Sadly, they stopped the car and got out. I just kept walking, but a little faster than before. I can only walk so fast with a fake leg. They got out and were able to surround me.

"Hey sweetie. How's it going?" asked one of them. I turned and looked at him. He was blond, wearing a sleeveless shirt, and had a stupid but mean look on his face. When I looked at him, I noticed he had a oval shaped scar on his arm. My eyes widened. This was the Soc I had bit when they last jumped me.

"So," I said, "we meet again, loser. Nice scar on your arm. I remember that."

"Why you little-." and with that he tried to lunge for me, but his friend held him back.

"Wait, Timmy. First we need to question her, and we can't do that if she's unconscious." So, the boy that I bit and helped the gang beat up, was named Timmy. Interesting...

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well," said another Soc, "we wanted to know if you knew where the murderers are?"

"No, I don't. It's your fault Robert died. I just know it." I said. Apparently, that was not the thing to say. Timmy took a step towards me, and before I could react, he hit me hard on the side of my head. I fell down to the ground in a daze. I was only slightly aware of feet running towards the little circle of boys around me. I saw Soda's face before I blacked out.

I woke up on a couch. I tried to sit up, but then I felt too dizzy. I layed back down.

"She's up," screamed Steve. I winced. I wanted to tell him to shut up, but I was too tired to say anything. I turned to see Steve sitting in the armchair, watching me. Soda came over and felt my forehead.

"How are you feeling? Those Socs really got you good, you had blood coming from your head." said Soda.

I put my hand to my head. I could feel the bandages. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

"That's good."

"How long have I been out for?"

"About four hours."

"Damn, why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"We tried. You just wouldn't budge."

"I am a heavy sleeper."

"Well, the fuzz got Dally. They asked him about the murder and stuff. They asked him if he knew where Ponyboy and Johnny are. Get this, he said they were heading to Texas."

"Wait, he knows where they are?"

"I don't know. But I do know is I went to Bucks, and I saw Ponyboy's sleeveless sweatshirt there. Dally denies he saw them. If you ask me, that's bs."

"What did you do?"

"I gave him half my pay and a letter for Ponyboy."

I thought about what Soda had said. It was suspicious that Dally have Ponyboy's sweatshirt. I decided to ask him. "I'll be back." I said.

Soda gave me a worried glance. "Are you feeling ok though. They hit you pretty hard on your head." I replied.

"I'm fine. Bye."

"See ya."

I made my way towards Bucks, but decided to go to my house and pick something up. After I unlocked the door, I went to my room and removed a black box from under my bed. From it I removed the 22-gauge gun that changed my life so dramatically. Here is the gun that took the life of Johnny's dad. Here is the gun that made me have to flee. Here is the gun that resulted in the amputation of my left leg. Here is the gun that I would use if anymore Socs tried to jump me. I put it in my pocket and resumed the path outside my house to Bucks.

I finally arrived there without any trouble. I knocked on the door three times before a hungover Buck opened the door.

"Good morning Buck." I said.

"What do you want?" He sneered.

"Nice to see you too," I said sarcastically, "is Dally here?"

"Why do you want to see him."

"Because I need to. It's none of your damn business, so you better tell me now or I will kick you so hard you'll sound like Justin Bieber (A/N: Yes, I know this takes place in the 1960's, but I wanted my character to say this really badly)." After a brief moment of hesitation, Buck moved to the side of the door to allow me room to enter. I did so and followed Buck to where Dally was. We came upon a door that was marked room 10.

"He should be here." said Buck.

"Thanks." After Buck was halfway down the stairs, I started to pound on Dally's door. "Open up, I know you are there" I almost shouted. I was about to kick the door open when Dally open it.

"WHAT?" he shouted in my face.

"Hello," I said in a calm voice, "how are you?"

"I was fine. Before you showed up."  
"Good. I need to talk to you." It was more of a statement then a question. I walked in his room before he could tell me to leave.

"Get out. Go somewhere else." Dally said.

"I could tell you a place to go too. Now, where are Johnny and Ponyboy?"

"I don't know."

"Where are Johnny and Ponyboy?"

"I just told you, I don't know."

"Where are Johnny and Ponyboy?"

"I freaking don't know."

"Where are Johnny and Ponyboy?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

I could tell I was close the breaking him. "Wow. I might be weird. I might be annoying. I might even be a nuisance, but one thing I'm not is stupid. Now, tell me. Where are Johnny and Ponyboy?"

Dally took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "They're fine. They are heading for Texas."

"Funny. Now where are they for real?" I said

"I just told you."

"No, you told me what I wanted to hear. Now, where are they?"

"I don't know."

"You better tell me, or else."

"Or else what?" Dally inquired.

"I can easily make your life miserable. Imagine what would happen if somehow the police showed up here and found grass in here. What would happen to you. Five years in federal prison, plus an extra two because you're a greaser. I can just ruin your life that easily. And if you try to deny it, what help would that do? Greasers always get it worse. Now I will ask this one more time. Where are Johnny and Ponyboy?"

Dally looked at me like he wanted to rip off my head, which I couldn't blame him for. His face was calm, but his eyes were blazing. This was his most dangerous mood. I held my ground, I needed to know where they were. After a silent stare off, he took a deep breath. "You little-" he proceeded to call me every sinful name under the sun. It did not faze me the slightest. Finally when he was done and regained his composure, he met my eye contact. "They are hiding in a place. They have food, water, and are safe from the fuzz."

"Are you going to check in on them?" I asked.

"In a few days."

"Good, because I'm coming with you."

"No you're not!"

"You really are funny. You should be a stand up comedian. So when should I meet you?"

"Nope, nope, nope, and no. I will NOT drive with a twelve year old girl for hours and endure her never-ending talking."

"Thirteen," I corrected him, "and I'm coming. Or I will tell the cops you hid Johnny and Ponyboy in Annapolis."

"There not even there. There in Windrixville. They...shit! You little jerk."

I smiled. I got Dally to reveal the location of the boys. "Either I come with you, or I tell the cops, so they can drive me there first."

Dally glared at me. I worried that I went to far, then he did something that I would have never expected in this situation: he smiled. "You're ok kid. It's good to know my sis hangs out with the right people. On Thursday, at five PM. Meet me here. You are not allowed to tell anyone else. Got it?"

"Yup. I'll see you here. And bring snacks." I said.

"Nope. Now get out of here, before I change my mind." I was walking out of his room, when suddenly I remembered something he said.

"Wait," I said, "what did you mean by being your s-" Before I could finish the sentence, Dally slammed the door on me. I thought nothing of it at the moment. I walked down the stairs and out of Bucks. I was proud. I tamed Dallas Winston. Veni, vidi, vici.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charlotte's POV

The five days I had to wait were the longest five days in my life. Seeing Soda and Darry so sad broke my heart. I longed to tell them the secret I held, but I promised Dally I couldn't. I was walking home from swim practice. I wasn't worried about being jumped, I was carrying my loaded gun. It was a shame, because now I only had one bullet left. One bullet wouldn't protect me from a group of Socs. Whatever. It sure does make a good bluff. I was walking to my house when I saw a familiar figure. After a few seconds, I release it was Benny V.

"Benny V," I shouted. I could tell I caught her by surprise. She jerked her head up, then smiled when she saw it was me.

"Good morrow, cousin. How hast thou been?" she replied.

"Ay me, sad hours seem long."

"What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?" she asked. I smiled. Only Benny V and I could quote Romeo and Juliet on the spot. But what I said was true, I am sad. I want Ponyboy and Johnny to be safe and ok, but that will not happen. Johnny is wanted for murder and this could tear the Curtises apart because of the social services.

"Oh Benny V," I exclaimed, "why must Ponyboy and Johnny be wanted for murder?"

Benny V looked at me. She scrunched up her eyebrows. I knew that look. She was trying to read my emotions. I quickly tried to put on a blank face, but it was too late.

"You know where they are, don't you?" she asked. But it was more of a statement then a question. Remembering my promise I kept to Dally, I tried to deny her.

"No. Why would I know?" I exclaimed.

"Because knowing you, you can always get what information you want. Now, why aren't you there with them now?"

Knowing it would be pointless to keep denying her, I told her. "They are hiding. Dally and I are going at five. Now that you know, you might as well come."

"No, I can't."

"Why."

"I can't stand Dally."

"I can put up with him!"

"Well, I know him better. He hates me. I am NOT going to sit in a car with him where we drive to who knows where. I'll stay here. I still will give you support."

"Fine. I'll take it. What should I do? Should I let Ponyboy and Johnny hide, or should I tell them to turn themselves in? I don't know what to do." I sat down on the sidewalk and put my head in my hands. This whole mess was giving me a headache. Benny V sat down and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I can't tell you what to do. All I can say is that you will make the right decision. I know you too well not to know that. Now, go get ready. Dally won't wait if you're late." I smiled at her. She was right, after all. I bowed and said in an overly dramatic voice, "Farewell. Thou canst not teach me to forget."

Benvolio bowed and replied, "I'll pay that doctrine or else die in debt."

I was sitting in a car. It was Buck's T-bird. I still don't understand how Dally managed to convinced Buck to give it to us, but we have it now. Maybe he hotwired it. I don't know. All I know is I have been in this car for hours, and I needed to pee. "Dally," I said, "stop. I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Why didn't you go at the last stop?" asked Dally, with a bit of annoyance in his usual nonchalant voice.

"Because I didn't need to freaking pee then! Pull over!"

"No, I'm not." said Dally. I looked at Dally to see he had a slight smile on his face.

"Are you purposely making me suffer because I made you take me to the hideout?" I asked. I knew the answer before Dally said it.

"Of course. You deserve it." he replied.

"I swear. You have ten seconds before I explode."

"You big baby, just hold it in."

"We sound like a bickering, married couple. Please pull over at the next station."

After a few minutes of thinking, Dally finally agreed. A few minutes later I caught sight of a gas station. "There!" I shouted.

"I have eyes." responded Dally. We pulled over, and I ran it. After I went, I went up to the cash register. "Hi." I said.

"Hello, would you like to buy anything?" asked the salesman. I rolled my eyes inwardly.

"Nope." I responded. The salesman became suddenly less interested in me. "So, what do you want?" he asked, with a bit of an attitude.

"Well, I was wondering if you liked cheese?" I smiled inwardly to the look of confusion on his face. I maintained a poker face, because this was very important.

"Umm, yes. I do like cheese." he said a little suspiciously.

"Good, me too. I like to boil it. I usually use a pot to do that. Speaking about pots, Oklahoma really looks like a pot. Don't you agree?"

"I guess." he said with a shrug.

"Oklahoma is a cool place. Do you know anything about it?" I tried to sound very causal.

"Nope." he said. After a few seconds, his eyes lighted up as he exclaimed, "wait, I do. Wasn't there a murder there?"

Damn it, I thought. The news has reached this far. Time to go. Before I left, I looked the man straight in the eye. "This conversation never happened. You remember nothing." With that I walked out to door. I open the door to the car and sat in the shotgun seat.

"You took a long time." observed Dally.

"I know. I needed info. Word about the murder has spread this far." Dally cursed.

"Maybe they changed their looks, so they don't fit their descriptions." I said.

"Maybe." Dally said. We didn't speak for the rest of the car ride, which was a really long time for me. I am always talking. I can never stop talking, and not talking to someone is hard for me. If I can't talk to someone, I have conversation with myself. They're actually quite fun and interesting. I just concentrated on listening to the music. A few of my favorite songs came up, which I was thankful for. After hours of driving, which felt like decades, we arrived at a hill. I looked to Dally and cocked one of my eyebrows, a trick I learned from Two-Bit. Dally just shrugged and got out of the car. I followed him. We climbed up the mountain. At the top was a building that looked like it could be in an ancient history textbook. Upon closer inspection, I saw it was just a really old building. Dally entered the building, and I hesitated. It looked like it would cave in at any moment. After a few moments, I decided to walk in. I entered, and what I saw surprised me.


End file.
